1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly and a method for making the same, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly with a pull tape and a method for making such cable connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
As it is known to us, a computer (server) commonly has a Hard Disk device (HDD), a motherboard (MB), and a cable connector assembly used for interconnecting the HDD and the MB. In the past, a cable connector assembly according with the standard of Parallel Advanced Technology Attachment (parallel ATA) was widely used for such kind of interconnection. However, in recent years, Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) has developed fast, as Serial ATA has a number of advantages, such as higher-speed, lower profile, fewer pin-counts, and so on, thus, a cable connector assembly adapted for Serial ATA is gradually accepted and used as a main Input/Output (I/O) port for the HDD of the computer (server).
As the connector of a Serial ATA cable connector assembly with a lower profile, when it mates with corresponding complementary connector, a mating portion of the connector is received in the complementary connector, and bit of rear body portion of the connector is exposed outside of the complementary connector adapted for users holding. Further, as many electrical elements or devices are arranged nearby the complementary connector and little space is left for accommodating a user's fingers, so it may be difficult for the user to pull the connector out from the complementary connector. Therefore, a pull tape may be used to help pulling the connector out from the complementary connector easily. U.S. Pat. No. D525,206S discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a number of contacts received in the insulative housing and a substantially L-shape cover molded on the rear portion of the insulative housing. The cover has a protruding rear portion extending along the mating portion between the electrical connector and a mating connector. The rear portion of the cover defines a through slot therethrough along a vertical direction perpendicular to the mating direction adapted for tying a pull tape. However, as the rear portion of the cover is relative longer along the mating direction, the electrical connector may interfere with other electrical elements around when plugged into or pulled from the complementary connector.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.